


Lights in the Darkness

by DaphneTheAdipose



Series: My Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/DaphneTheAdipose
Summary: They are waiting for him, beyond the dark.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Original Character(s)
Series: My Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Lights in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020. Fill on 'hurt/comfort' and 'family'.
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely [Jackdaw816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816). Much obliged!

Darkness.

Everywhere I looked, there was only darkness. Just that and nothing more.

I didn’t know how long I’d been there. It felt like a moment stretching out over a hundred years.

When I tried to articulate how long it’d been, it was like I had just arrived. But it just went on and on and on.

And then I wasn’t there anymore. And the darkness was already fading away from my memory as if it was only a blink in time. It was just a blink in time, I realised. How strange that it seemed so short now. How strange that it didn’t seem strange.

There was somebody before me. Xe wasn’t and then xe was, as if xe’d been standing there all along. Humanoid. Xir stance was straight but relaxed. Xir clothing was peculiar. Made from different pieces with a long red cloth hanging from xir neck. Xe reminded me of Jack for some reason.

Xe looked impassive, unaffected but then xir mouth stretched out in a lovely smile and I felt at ease.

Xe spoke in words that seemed to originate from xir throat, rising and dipping in tone. It was foreign to me, but I understood every word.

“Hello. I welcome you.”

The familiar greeting unknotted something in me. It had been rare to be addressed in this way outside my home country.

“Hello. Glad to be welcomed. Where am I welcomed?” My eyes wandered in the space where we were, but there was no beginning nor end to it. No colour or form.

“Don’t think about it too much. It’ll all come to you in time.” The human, I was almost certain of it, stepped a bit closer. “Just talk to me a bit, don’t force it.”

Force what? I wanted to ask, but decided against it. Xe seemed genuine in wanting to help me. I’d understand soon. Might as well engage in conversation.

“Well, my name is Ttwila. First gender, addressed as she/xir.”

The smile shifted, becoming indulgent.

“Yes, I know who you are.

Xe reached out a hand. A human gesture. I knew it from Jack. I shook xir hand.

“And who are you?” There was something niggling in my head about this person.

“I’ll get to that when you’ve acclimated a bit more.”

That seemed odd, but I respected xir request. It did leave me wondering as to how I should address xem. Fortunately xe seemed to understand the reason for my hesitance.

“I am male, addressed as he/him.”

I nodded, acknowledging him. Jack’s human habits were very contagious.

Jack.

“Do you know what happened?” The man asked gently and I remembered all at once.

“Jack. I was with Jack! I died and now he’s all alone!”

I sobbed. I left him. I didn’t want to, but I did. It was only a matter of time, I had already lived to an impressive age for my species, but the fact remained. Jack was alone now.

I recalled more. I recalled asking for my favourite recording, Jack assisting me to my favourite chair. And Jack kissed me and held me so gently. His smile was the last thing I recalled seeing.

I looked around. My surroundings didn’t seem so strange any more.

“I’m in the After, aren’t I?” 

The human nodded.

“There’s lots of names for it. After’s not a bad word for it. The most neutral one at least. You’ve died and come here. I was chosen from my group to come welcome you. My name is Ianto Jones, I’m-” I interrupted him with a squeak.

“You are Ianto Jones!” I slapped a hand in front of my mouth before my voice got any higher. I continued a bit more restrained. “Jack has told me so much about you!”

The smile turned blinding.

“He promised me. It might not mean much since he hasn’t forgotten anyone else without a promise, but…” He trailed off a bit shyly. Jack always did tell he was a very reserved person. But passionate. The promise clearly meant a lot to him. I couldn’t believe I was meeting him. Terra’s 21st century was such a long time ago. But he was here, right in front of me. It was as unbelievable as me talking to my parents.

My parents!

“My family. Zey’re here?”

“Everybody who’s died is here.”

“So why aren’t zey the ones welcoming me?”

“We’ve called dibs on you. Usually, the families don’t mind, but we do ask ahead. And we make sure not to keep anybody for very long, but most of them make sure to keep in touch. We’re an odd group, but surprisingly it’s not as chaotic as thought.”

“We?”

Ianto smiled and started leading me by the arm. I let him, curious as to what awaited me.

“I think you’ll like Estelle. Nick is a bit grumpy in the beginning, but he’ll get used to you. Be careful with John, he’s a scoundrel. Same goes for River. We don’t talk about Angelo but we’ve got two Angelas who are perfectly lovely. Owen, Tosh and Gwen aren't strictly 'real members', but we figure they're allowed.”

Ianto stopped and I took the opportunity to process everything he said. It was a lot and more was still waiting if I understood it right. Ianto squeezed my hand, calling my attention back to him.

“They’ve all gathered today to meet you.”

“Why?”

“Because you loved him. We all have that in common.”

“And what do we do?”

“Talk, share stories, get to know each other. Wait until the day he can finally join us.”

My heart skipped a beat.

“He will?” It had been a fervent hope of mine that Jack’s immortality wasn’t eternal. I couldn’t stay with him for the rest of his life, but in the After I’d hoped we’d be reunited. Whether I believed it possible varied from day to day.

“I have it under good authority that he will. So? Ready to meet them?”

And I looked at him, this man that Jack once loved and still did. I was going to meet them. All of those that had loved Jack before me. All who still loved him after all this time.

The least I could do was say thanks.

And maybe I’d fit in as well.


End file.
